


Fading Roses

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, dream - Freeform, fluff?, soft, soldier youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: You are the petals of my dying roses.You are the thorn of my life.





	Fading Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Posting random 2jae for my feels.

Youngjae was in uniform from his mission. He was there, he was happy, he was home..

But it seemed somehow strange.

Youngjae gave Jaebum a warm feeling, as warm as his arms always gave him.

The younger was hugging him so close, his face burried on his chest.

They were standing among the roses.

Youngjae brushed the back of his hand gently against the older's cheeks as he stood there, his eyes closed, feeling the warmness and softness.

The younger spoke, "I am here to let you know that I love you, hyung.. Do you understand?"

Youngjae held his hands to his chest, cupping them in his.

"I've never loved you more, and I finally know the word for all these strong emotions for you. I know the words.." -Youngjae told him with so much love.. Then he turned to the rose bush and pick several red roses in full blossom.

"Jae- your hands.. your hands are bleeding please stop. The thorns are hurting you. Let's go and get some bandages.."

"No, hyung. Don't leave me.. yet. Not yet.. Nothing hurts anymore hyung, this doesn't hurt. The thorns are important to life hyung.. They don't hurt me, they teach me.."

Why?, the older boy thinks, Youngjae answered as if he could read his mind.

"Because love means to flourish more, to grow deeper, if you can overcome the  _thorns_."

The younger then kissed him softly and tenderly.

Looking at Jaebum, as he slowly and painfully pulled away, he said, "Hyung, the thorns attack everyone. Can you do it, hyung?", and the younger appeared to have a melancholic and anxious look on his face, a face that pleads..

Jaebum melted into his small arms for one last embrace while he sobs.

Then he was left standing there, watching his beloved disappear into fog, then it was all dark.

"I'll be back for you," he seemed to call from the coldness of the dark

Jaebum accepted it, these will happen forever. He would awaken with moist eyes, sobs, and pure heartbreak.

It's been a year, but the pain feels as fresh.

Jaebum knows the younger won't comeback anymore, he just wished it wasn't so soon after they confessed their feelings to one another.

These dreams crushed and wrecked him, everynight.

But as long as Youngjae's there, his heart will welcome them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. I love GOT7. Lol


End file.
